Fight Night: Ash and Pikachu vs Tai and Agumon
by Sea Eagle
Summary: Two iconic monsters face off in a duel to determine which will reign supreme! Who will be the victor? Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night! Parody of Death Battle, 4 outta 6.


**Hey guys, just completed finals, and i finally got started on my Eagle's League story. Be sure to check it out. So, it is time to end another rivalry: Pokemon and Digimon. Which one do you think will win against the other? We'll see. Enjoy.**

* * *

Monsters are awesome. Whether they're big or small, they can do anything, with the help of their human companions, of course.

Like Pikachu and his 10 year old trainer, Ash Ketchum,

And Agumon, Partner to the Digi-Destined, Taichi Kamiya.

My name is Sea Eagle. Place your bets and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

* * *

In the Kanto region, there lived a young boy named Ash Ketchum. As he turned 10, he was able to receive his first Pokemon. However, because his alarm clock broke, he ended up being late for his appointment with Professor Oak, and had the starter he wanted taken away from him. So in the end, he gained the electrical mouse as his first Pokemon, Pikachu.

Despite his small size, Pikachu is incredibly fast, and is a pretty decent sweeper on Ash's team, even though he's not that much on physical strength. Alongside Ash he has achieved amazing feats, and defeated many powerful opponents, even those who would negate Pikachu's electrical attacks.

Ash himself is a rather strategic boy, which would go great with his hot blooded personality. He is brave, heroic, and has a very strong willpower. He aspires to be a Pokemon Master. Strangely enough, he doesn't come close to winning any Pokemon Leagues, while his counterpart Red just managed to do it easily.

Pikachu's has a diverse range of moves. He can strike foes quickly with Quick Attack, avoid any attack with Agility, and smash his opponents with Iron Tail. But his main power is electricity. He can electrocute you with Thundershock, Thunderbolt, and Thunder. He'll slam into you with his signature Volt Tackle, and can charge up an Electro Ball to throw at his opponent.

Pikachu can also use some moves that he made up on the go, like the Shocking Tail, the Volt Tail, a combination of Volt Tackle and Iron Tail, the Counter Shield, which can be used to block attacks, Thunderbolt-Electro Ball, where he amps up his Electro Ball attack after firing it with a Thunderbolt, and the Electro Iron Tail, which combines Electro Ball and Iron Tail.

During Ash's travels, Pikachu absorbed so much electricity that he can fire the Massive Electro Ball, big enough to OBLITERATE an entire temple. SPIRIT BOMB RIPOFF! But seriously, He's survived getting hit multiple times; able to defeat Pokemon that would resist Electric attacks, and has even taken down an Onix. Not only is it far bigger than Pikachu, but it's also a Ground-Type! Of course, it wouldn't be possible without the help of Ash.

However, Pikachu is not invincible.

Despite its speed, and the fact that he could endure a number of powerful attacks, Pikachu investment in stamina and durability is rather low, meaning Pikachu is a sweeper on Ash's team. Not to mention that Pikachu's greatest feat is thanks to the help of his trainer's quick thinking and strategy. However, since Pikachu is fighting alongside Ash, this wouldn't be a problem to him. And obviously, a Ground-type attack would deal a massive amount of damage on to the Pokemon.

But still, Pikachu is strong, brave, and loyal to his Ash. The two might as well be the ultimate Pokemon Masters.

* * *

Born into the Kamiya family, the adventurous Tai was destined for greatness. Of course, he eventually knew this when he and 6 other was sent to the Digital World, and become the Digi-Destined. Each of the Digi-Destined was appointed to one Digimon partner, and Tai's partner was the fiery Agumon.

Soon enough, Tai and Agumon became best friends. They're like Yin and Yang, you can't have one without the other.

Agumon alone relies on fire power, and his claws in battle, being able to use the Pepper Breath, and Claw Attack. He is rather philosophical, and will always stay loyal to his tamer.

Tai on the other hand is rather naïve and hot blooded. However, despite his young age, he is willing to do anything to save those in need. He is the leader of the first generation of Digi-Destined. Despite not being the oldest of the crew, he definitely is the strongest. He wields the Digivice, which, when combined with the Crest of Bravery, allows him to Digivolve Agumon.

His first Digivolved form, Greymon grows greatly in size, and increases the power of his fire breath, allowing him to shoot a fireball of doom. He can also use his horns to attack.

His Ultimate form, MetalGreymon gives him a new metal helmet, and a Trident Arm, which he can use to grapple opponents with a chain hand, before finishing them off with missiles from his FUCKING CHEST!

But his best form is the ultimate Dramon slayer, his Mega form, the coolest and possibly most powerful Digimon of all, WarGreymon. With this form, he gains a complete set of armor made up of Chrome Digizoid, a special form of metal only available to the in the Digital World, including a Brave Shield, which allows him to effortlessly deflect attacks. His Dramon Destroyer gauntlets are very powerful, and can smash and cut through almost any metal.

But the greatest move in his arsenal is the Terra Force, which is also another Spirit Bomb ripoff. He could gather up the Earth's Geothermal energy, and gather them up into a giant fireball, which he then threw into his opponents, and it blows up like a miniature nuclear explosion.

With something like that, he's gotta be unstoppable, right? Well…almost.

Despite being able to instantly Digivolve into WarGreymon, this form of Digivolving appears to be flawed. Whenever WarGreymon uses up too much energy, or takes too much damage, he would revert back into Agumon, or even Koromon, Agumon's In-Training form. Which is why when fighting someone his equal, he is always in the constant danger of reverting back to his weakest form.

Also, being a fire user, Agumon and all his forms cannot fight well underwater.

However, both Tai and Agumon are powerful Tamer and Digimon, might as well be the most powerful Digi-Destined of them all. He is brave, strong willed, and will do anything to save his friends. He and Agumon are, and forever will be, legendary heroes of the Digital World.

* * *

Fighters, to your marks. Get ready to fight!

Who will be victorious? Place your bets, and be prepared to be at the edge of your seats, 'cause it's Fight Night!

It was a large forest. Luckily, there was a big enough space for Pikachu to train. Ash threw rocks at the mouse, and he deflected them off with Iron Tail. It was pretty soon that he was met up by another boy. It was Tai, and his partner Agumon.

"I take it you're Ash Ketchum?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ash replied.

"My name's Taichi Kamiya. But you can call me Tai."

"Nice to meet you, Tai. How did you know my name?"

"I heard about you from some people."

"Cool. Who's that Pokemon?"

"Oh, this is a Digimon, actually. His name's Agumon."

"He looks cool. Hey, I have an idea, wanna spar?"

"Spar? Alright, but just a heads up, my Agumon can change forms."

"That hasn't stopped me. Ready Pikachu?"

Hearing this, his Pokemon stepped up to the field of battle.

"Pika!" he yelled.

"Let's do this, Agumon." said Tai.

"You can count on me, Tai." replied Agumon as stepped forth as well.

FIGHT!

And so the fight began. Agumon was just about to warp Digivolve, But Pikachu quickly struck Agumon with a Quick Attack, interrupting his Digivolution. Pikachu was about to strike again, but Agumon fired a Pepper Breath, causing Pikachu to move back. He struck again with his claws, causing Pikachu to go back even more. Agumon quickly jumped far back, and warp Digivolved.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" commanded Ash.

Hearing this, the electric mouse fired a jolt of electricity onto Agumon. However, it was too late. The little dragon was already protected by a barrier.

"Oh no!" said Ash.

"Agumon! Warp Digivolve to…" and then, he Digivolved. He became much taller, covered in grey and gold metal. He had a shield on his back, and had giant golden gauntlets on his arms. He now looks far bigger and intimidating.

"…WarGreymon!"

"Oh man." said Ash.

"You think you can handle this?" said Tai.

"Sure we can. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!"

"Suit yourself. Let's go! WarGreymon!"

"Prepare to face my wrath!" and then, he charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu then ran forward quickly, with his tail glowing in a silver color. He struck WarGreymon, only to have it clashing with the Dramon Destroyer gauntlets. They struck repeatedly and clashed with every hit, the sound of metal clanging heard from every corner of the battlefield. Pikachu however did manage to hit WarGreymon's face, causing him to step backwards. However, it didn't seem to hurt him.

"Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu then struck WarGreymon with lightning, only to have it blocked by the Brave Shield. However, the shield absorbed the electricity, and spread it all over WarGreymon's armor, dealing damage to him.

"We got him!" yelled Ash.

"Don't think you're winning yet!" said Tai.

And then WarGreymon charged at Pikachu again. He tried attacking him with an Electro Ball, only to have it avoided by WarGreymon flying upwards.

"Try and hit me now!" said WarGreymon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt once more!"

Pikachu struck lightning to him again, but this time he could easily avoid it before flying down on the electrical mouse. He struck hard with his Dramon Destroyers, sending Pikachu flying back. He didn't seem to be down, though. Pikachu quickly got back on his feet.

"Use Volt Tackle!"

Pikachu then covered himself up with electricity, and quickly charged at WarGreymon. He also charged at him, spinning around in a spiral. The two clashed. They were both evenly matched. However, Pikachu seems to be struggling. Seeing this, Ash quickly gave him another command.

"Now Pikachu! Iron Tail!"

And with that, Pikachu struck WarGreymon with an Iron Tail, slamming him to the ground. Despite this, he quickly got back up. However, Pikachu charged up an Electro Ball on his tail. Just as he slammed it down on WarGreymon, he quickly used his shield, and deflected the attack. He then used it to push Pikachu back.

WarGreymon charged up at him withanother Great Tornado, but Pikachu used his Counter Shield to deflect his attack. As WarGreymon collided with it, his body took damage from the electricity. However, this didn't stop him from spinning. The more he spun around, the more damage he took from the shield. However, he manage to break the shield, and hit Pikachu with the attack, sending him flying backwards.

Both Pikachu and WarGreymon seem to be exhausted. However, neither of them seems to be giving up. WarGreymon decided to strike Pikachu again. However, Ash was ready for it.

"Pikachu, Agility!"

Hearing this, Pikachu ran at an extremely high speed. Just as he was about to make contact with WarGreymon, Pikachu disappeared. He quickly reappeared behind WarGreymon and fired an Electro Ball. Luckily for him, he was able to kick it out of the way. But he was then hit by a Shocking Tail. He tried hitting Pikachu again, but used Agility on time and went behind WarGreymon again. He then struck with another Shocking Tail.

Before he was able to move away, WarGreymon quickly slammed him with his Dramon Destroyers, and he was sent flying back once more. He struggled to get up, taking too much damage. WarGreymon was about to finish him off, when suddenly, he felt a jolt of electricity ran up his body. He was unable to move, and kneeled down.

"What!?" said Tai.

"Yes! He's paralyzed!" said Ash. "Now Pikachu! Electro Ball!"

And with that command, Pikachu jumped up to the air, and charged up a MASSIVE Electro Ball. Tai and WarGreymon was surprised at its size. Upon seeing the upcoming attack, WarGreymon struggled to move his muscles. Tai looked worried.

"Come on, WarGreymon! You can do this!" he said.

WarGreymon slowly got back up, and charged up a Terra Force. Both monsters were charging up their huge orbs of energy, preparing to attack.

"GO!" yelled the two boys.

Then the two monsters fired their attacks. The resulting collision caused a big explosion of light, spreading out through the entire forest. As soon as the explosion cleared, both monsters seem to be exhausted. And I mean REALLY exhausted. They both seem like they couldn't fight any longer. Bruises al over their bodies, deep breathes and both barely moving.

But then, bad timing fell upon Tai as WarGreymon reverted back into Koromon.

"Oh no!" he yelled.

"Now's our chance!" said Ash. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

And then Pikachu struck Koromon with lightning, knocking him out.

"Yes! We won!"

"Pikachu!"

"Damn it. That was a really horrible timing." Tai then picked up the knocked out Koromon, and rubbed his head.

"You got lucky, Ash. Next time, it won't be very easy."

"I'll be waiting. I'm sure by then we'll both get stronger."

"We'll see." And so, Tai walked away from the battlefield, carrying his Digimon partner.

KO!

* * *

And so the great question has been answered.

Pikachu's greater speed and priority move allows him to get some damage onto Agumon before he was able to Digivolve. Had he not Digivolved for the entire battle, the results would've been a little different.

Since Agumon is able to instantly Mega Digivolve, let's compare Pikachu to WarGreymon.

Even though he has faced bigger opponents, WarGreymon was definitely able to give Pikachu some trouble. Pikachu's faster, but WarGreymon is bulkier. Pikachu has coverage on land, but WarGreymon has coverage on air. Both Pikachu and WarGreymon have defensive and evasive options. Not to mention their movesets are oddly similer. Pikachu's Volt Tackle could counter the Great Tornado, his Iron Tail could counter WarGreymon's Dramon Destroyers, and the Massive Electro Ball could go up against the Terra Force.

However, WarGreymon's strength was definitely enough to overpower Pikachu. So, to be fair, Tai would have won the fight, but the fact that Agumon's Digivolutions aren't permanent changes everything. Even if Pikachu was fighting a real WarGreymon, he'd still have a small chance on winning. How?

Well you see, WarGreymon's armor may be able to withstand and negate the damage taken from Pikachu's attacks. However, it is not made up of pure 100 percent Chrome Digizoid. The metal chestplate appears to made up of an 18 karat Chrome Digizoid, or 75 percent, with the other 25 percent being Silver. While the most basic color of metal is Iron, it appears that an Iron Sword is darker than the parts of WarGreymon's armor that is made up of Basic Chrome Digizoid. The golden parts of his armor are 14 karats, or 58 percent. The other 42 is the obvious Gold.

While it doesn't fully negate Pikachu's attacks, it was enough to give WarGreymon a good defense. However, both Gold and Silver are good electric conductors. It means: 1, it'll spread the electricity from Pikachu's attacks to all over his body, doubling the damage, 2, it'll increase the chance of Paralysis, and 3, it will increase the chance of activating his Static ability, should WarGreymon make contact with him.

And since the only ranged attack WarGreymon have takes up enough energy to revert him back into his weakest form, you can pretty much see how Tai's in trouble here.

And while both of them have taken down deadly Pokemon and Digimon, WarGreymon was only able to take down the Dark Masters with the help of other Digimon. The one time he did manage to take down a Dark Master all on his own, he immediately reverted back into Koromon. But when Pikachu was facing the two legendary Pokemon he defeated, Pikachu was all on his own, and had little help, if not no help at all, from the other Pokemon on Ash's current team.

In the end, Digimons just aren't the champions.

The winner is Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

Next time on Fight Night…

New challenger approaching! New challenger approaching!

Elsa walked out of her castle to see what the commotion was about. Villagers look rather worried and shocked at what just happened. Upon arriving at the village, Elsa made her way through the crowd, and what she saw wasn't like anything she saw before.

She had wings, she had horns, and she was clad in brown. Her hands were glowing with yellow energy. She looked at the people with a rather serious look. As soon as Elsa saw her face, she knew who she was.

Maleficent.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Trust me, i know what i'm doing. While i'm a huge Pokemon fan, i used to watch the original Digimon Adventures, and played plenty of Digimon games. I liked it. I just like Pokemon a little bit more. Anyways, please review. And don't forget to favorite, and/or follow me.**

**PEACE TO ALL MY PEOPLE!**


End file.
